


无解之谜（Lack of Answers）

by Witnessey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lothal Temple weirdness, M/M, Older! Obi, Time Travel, Younger! Qui, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witnessey/pseuds/Witnessey
Summary: 原作者：帝国崛起后的某一天，重伤的欧比旺在洛塔的绝地圣殿里偶遇了一个他绝对没有想到可以再见一面的人。(Younger!Qui-Gon Jinn/Older!Obi-Wan Kenobi)原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5304344 by LaceFedora译者：十分感谢原作者LaceFedora授权翻译，这一篇是我十分喜欢的原作向Quiobi文，有甜稍有虐，很美味。希望翻译可以及原文的十一。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lack of Answers (Original)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304344) by [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora). 



当欧比旺慢慢地恢复了知觉，他忍不住痛苦的呻吟。他摸了摸背后和身体侧面的伤口，嘴里发出一点儿的嘶嘶声。有几根肋骨断掉了，而且他全部的原力都集中用来抑制体内的多处出血，只好忽略了一大块弹片的刺伤。在进入原力自我治疗状态以前，他很可能就已经由于失血与剧痛而陷入昏迷。他的原力已经所剩无几，毕竟洛塔圣殿需要极强大的原力才能够打开。他叹了口气，躺回床上，又闭上了眼睛。他不能就这么死在这里。他必须回到塔图因，必须要确保卢克安全地长大成年。他不能再让卢克再这样毫无防卫、无人保护。他必须撑回到塔图因，哪怕这是最后一次。  
听到圣殿的远处传来轻轻的当啷当啷声，欧比旺猛的睁开眼睛。他将全部原力聚集在伤口处试着保持伤口闭合，这些伤口在背后和身体的侧面，以欧比旺目前的状况他无法给自己包扎。接着他悄悄地滑下床。这里应该没有别人才对，圣殿已经被完全被遗弃了。他西斯的，即使是在帝国崛起之前，也很少有绝地有能力进入这座圣殿，打开圣殿的门需要两个原力使用者，或者是一个原力极强的绝地大师。欧比旺只好暂时放下疼痛，开始搜寻声音的来源。  
最后，欧比旺搜探到大厅（Salle），碰上了这个不速之客。这是一位绝地，很明显还是经过训练的一位，甚至可以说他训练有素。他正穿过Ataru（大概是洛塔圣殿里的地方，没查到资料），看起来有点像欧比旺师傅的身形。这种熟悉感迫使欧比旺的呼吸暂停了一拍，不幸的是这个小动作扯到了伤口，他忍不住剧痛，倒吸了一口气。这绝地闻声立刻转身，对着欧比旺，光剑刹那间就拿在手上严阵以待。在他看到了欧比旺受了重伤之后，绝地关掉了光剑绿色的剑刃。一个过于熟悉而又亲近的嗓音响起来，回荡在空旷的圣殿里。  
“我道歉，我没有意识到圣殿里还有别人。”绝地说道。欧比旺说不出话，只凝视着他。他看起来很年轻，最多三十岁。他的头发比欧比旺记忆中的短一些，颜色也要深一点，发梢还带一点卷。欧比旺只记得他有青铜色的直直的齐肩长发，发梢显出灰色。尽管有些不同之处，但是无可否认的是，这个绝地就是奎刚金。如此的美丽、健康，而且就站在离欧比旺不到十英尺的地方。  
“Master?”欧比旺惊讶的倒抽气，他的腿再也支撑不住身上伤痛的重压，摔倒在地上。他不确定这是不是心灵上或者是肉体上的震惊引发了双腿的罢工。他失去知觉前记得的最后一件事情是一双坚固但又温柔的地胳膊把他从冰冷的地板上抱起来。

***

欧比旺清醒过来，感觉到他的上衣被从伤口上脱下来。出于直觉欧比旺立刻一只手抓起光剑，另一只手扣住了放在他身上的那只手的手腕。  
“shhhh…一切正常，你很安全，我向你保证。”奎刚说。欧比旺这才放松下来。做了奎刚这么多年的学徒，欧比旺本能般的顺从奎刚平和的声音。他松开手，允许奎刚剪开他染血的上衣。  
“我看出来你失了很多血。”奎刚说到，一边把他宽大的手掌放在欧比旺的胸膛上。不过他的手没有向下压，欧比旺为自己酸痛的肋骨们松了口气。他的手放在那里只是为了在他靠近一点检查伤口时提供一个平衡支撑。奎刚掌心里传来的温度让欧比旺意识到自己此时有多么的冷。“顺便一提，我是绝地武士奎刚金，根本不是绝地大师，至少现在还不是。”这个绝地说话时带着奎刚标志性的小微笑，欧比旺长久以来一直怀念着这份微笑。  
“我是……”欧比王迟疑了一下，这个奎刚太年轻了，他的时间线里还没遇到小欧比旺。欧比王打赌这个奎刚甚至还没收费莫（Feemor）为徒，当然了，前提是这个奎刚是真的。“绝地大师本……拉尔斯（Ben Lars）。”说着欧比旺为自己竟然用了那个矮胖的庄稼汉的名字而心里暗笑。“我……我现在不再去科洛桑的绝地圣殿了。”奎刚修长温柔的手指拿着布清理他的血污。欧比旺还是由于疼痛而抽气，几乎难以说出完整的句子。欧比旺完全不理解自己为什么坐在圣殿里幻想着自己已逝的师傅，而且还是一个比自己记忆里年轻好几十岁的师傅。但是奎刚的手确实暖热而令人慰藉。欧比旺曾一度以为银河里再没有什么东西可以是暖热而令人慰藉的了。绝地温和缓慢的将治疗原力推入欧比旺的伤口，欧比旺却十分恐惧，他担心这暖心的瞬间会突然破碎掉，然后他会发现自己又是一个人，在空空如也、回荡着死亡与回忆的圣殿里流血不止。  
“很高兴见到你，拉尔斯大师。”奎刚说道，眼睛向下扫去，对视着欧比王的目光。“我得把这个缝起来。”  
欧比旺点了一下头，“好的……缝完了之后，我得腰带里有两个膏药，巴克塔（Bacta）膏药，把它们贴在缝合处。我自己贴不到。”奎刚点了点头。欧比旺慢慢意识到，从奎刚的视角看，欧比旺才是年长一些的大师。他咽了咽唾沫，抬头看着天花板，他的思绪一直绕着这个想法难以释怀。“请叫我本就好了，我觉得我们应该互称名字，毕竟你已经把我按在地板上还脱掉了我的衣服。”欧比旺试着缓和一下气氛。这是欧比旺以前常玩的老把戏，逗奎刚笑，尽管学徒克诺比是绝不敢与师傅开任何有性暗示的玩笑。倒并不是说克诺比做学徒时没想过和师傅有关的性的问题。实际上，奎刚去世了之后，克诺比更经常的在性的方面想念自己的师傅，提醒自己奎刚对他来说意味着什么，提醒自己有多么的爱奎刚。  
奎刚的回复不止一个微笑，更像是奎刚在大笑。“好吧，本。你的情况没那么糟，我觉得你会活下来。我的原力治疗术不是最高明的，但是我们两个一起努力，应该很快就能让你双脚站立着去脱你想要的人的衣服了。”奎刚一边说话一边对着本傻笑。欧比旺在胡子的遮掩下脸红了。令他欣慰的是他失血过多所以刚刚的脸红大概不明显。奎刚先在伤口附近用他的原力短时涣散技能来麻醉欧比旺，然后才开始缝合伤口。这让欧比旺长舒了一口气。  
“啊，真是谢谢你。”欧比旺缓和地呼吸，眼睛不知不觉地闭上了。说实在的，他以前真的没想过用原力麻醉伤口，战争期间他自己缝合过无数伤口。这次的伤算不上他受过的最重的，但是伤口也同样痛得要死。击中他的炮弹碎片正好从肌肉的中间刺穿，很可能是差点就击中了体内的重要器官。他的肋骨大多数都已经被他自己原力治愈了，而阻止内出血则耗尽了他所剩的原力。不久他就感觉到奎刚的一只手放在他的肚子上，平稳的支撑起他的身体，同时高效的缝合着伤口。接着奎刚拿出欧比王腰带里的巴克塔膏药贴到缝合处。当欧比旺感觉到奎刚的手划过自己赤裸的侧面时，他一下子睁开了眼睛。  
“你得转过来，这样我才能缝背后的伤口。”奎刚说。本点头同意，然后转过身，趴在床上。在奎刚用手支撑着他的时候，他尽力不去颤抖。本的原力真的所剩无几，他已经开始失去对自己的控制。奎刚的触碰比一切感觉都好。他对于奎刚抚慰的触碰还有些不习惯。毕竟以前他们一起出任务时情况正好相反，奎刚是那个总是需要包扎，总是替自己的学徒挡刀的人。他让奎刚继续安抚自己，一呼一吸之间欧比旺又陷入沉睡。

***

奎刚看到本又昏睡过去，心里不禁感到一阵轻松。本看起来无疑是已经习惯了痛苦，但是他现在可以稍微休息一下了，奎刚感到一阵宽慰。奎刚也需要重新等待几个小时，待他的原力恢复一些再继续愈合剩下的伤口。本一定每天都生活在痛苦之中，连环绕他的生命原力都显得伤痕累累，就如他的身体一样。奎刚不由自主的伸出手梳理本的头发，希望可以使本感觉舒服一点。本的头发是浅赭色的，在长年的阳光照射下有些发丝被漂成了金色，在太阳穴附近的头发已经开始显现出白色。以他的年纪本不该长出白发的，不过绝地的生涯是沉重而又艰难的，这就是当一名绝地要付出的代价。奎刚感觉到和本对话有一种奇异的熟悉感，就像和一个老朋友交谈一样。  
他扫视着面前这个伤痕累累的男人。从本的身上，奎刚确信地看到了战争的影子，不过本到底卷入了哪场战争，使他如此的身心俱疲，奎刚也无法确定。他缩回了手，摇了摇头。他应该让本独自休息一会了。在离开之前，他给本注射了一剂止痛药。也许他给他们找到点吃的。  
几个小时后，奎刚带着一盘子的食物回来了，本正端坐在床上。本一见到奎刚，一下子放下了心里的负担与忧虑。而奎刚也感受到了本的感觉，仿佛洪水一样强烈的涌流。奎刚不知所措的停下了，冲着本眨了眨眼睛。他又感觉到宽慰变成了窘迫，也许还带着一点忧愁与渴望。接着本就又用原力开始屏蔽自己的心，奎刚并没有读到什么其他的感情。  
“我刚才以为你只是我的一个梦。”本脸上带着苦笑，对奎刚承认道，因为他察觉到奎刚领会了他的感觉。奎刚走近一些，把盘子摆到床头。他感觉到离本越近，自己的表情都变得温和柔软。“感谢你为我包扎。我很抱歉，我总是晕倒。”奎刚给了本一个微笑。  
“没事的。我觉得你需要休息。我向你保证我是真实存在的。不过洛塔圣殿里好像只有我们两个人。”奎刚轻轻地说，“我给你带了点食物。”本立刻移过去打开了托盘。  
“太好了。”他叹了口气，回头看了看奎刚。奎刚不由自主的向本凑过去，一只手搭在本的肩膀上。他仿佛不能控制自己地向本靠拢。本从托盘里挑了点食物，“谢谢你，奎刚。”本说着，脸上挂着充满生气的微笑，似乎使围绕他的原力都变得轻松了许多。这个男人真是惊世骇俗的美。奎刚对着自己挤挤眼睛，咽了咽口水。  
“你太客气了，本。所以我们现在确实是互称名字了？”奎刚回以微笑，并朝前倾了倾身体给自己拿些食物。  
“我觉得是这样的，除非你更希望我称呼你“绝地武士金”。毕竟这里也没有别人会叫我们的正式头衔了。你的名字非常好听。我喜欢说你的名字。”本说话时的微笑与之前不同了，温暖而带着钟爱之情。然后本抬起手扶住额头开始皱眉，显然是对于自己竟然把最后一句话说出来而感到惊讶。“你是给我用了什么止痛药吗？”他问奎刚，奎刚点头承认。  
“我恐怕是这样的，本。”奎刚带着一丝假笑。“你现在可能暂时有点晕晕傻傻的，但是你不用再承受身体上的折磨了。如果你比平常说出了更加诚实的话，我会原谅你的。很快药效就会过去，我就可以开始下一轮的原力治疗了。之后再敷上巴克塔膏药，你的伤应该就会好多了。”奎刚抓着他的肩膀保证道。不过其实奎刚很高兴看到绝地大师由于说漏嘴而脸红。  
“呃……我倒是希望我别太诚实了。”欧比旺清了清嗓子。奎刚缩回了手，还在不停地微笑。  
“为什么不呢？我以为你喜欢稍稍抛下自己的端庄礼节呢。”奎刚又朝着本笑，本脸上的红晕更深了。奎刚感觉撩本让他十分兴奋。当本暂时忘记自己的种种困难时，环绕他的生命原力也变得自在而悠闲了。奎刚对一个陌生人几乎从没有这么在乎过。通常来说，要让奎刚信任某人要花上好长时间，这是跟他师傅学的。但是他和本之间仿佛立即就建立了一种连接。就像他和塔尔（Tahl）之间的连接，一种舒服的、自从他们儿时成为朋友之后就建立起的连接。他从没对陌生人有过这种感觉。

***

不知为何，欧比旺从没想过他师傅年轻的时候也许是个撩汉（妹）狂魔。他甚至都没想过他师傅竟然是会撩人的。说来也有些奇怪，这么多年来欧比旺无数次后悔自己没有早点意识到自己对师傅的感情，后悔自己没有趁奎师傅还在身边的时候向他表白心迹，但是他却从没考虑过万一当初奎师傅回应了他的感情，他现在的生活又会如何。他根本就没想过有一天他的师傅会和他打情骂俏。不过，这也不算是他的师父和他打情骂俏，而是一个年轻的绝地武士和一个受伤的年长绝地大师。无论哪个奎刚都一直是一个反抗者呀。欧比旺的笑变成了一脸留恋，他从头到脚的打量奎刚。由于止痛药的作用，欧比旺的思维模糊，眼前的场景也变得越来越不真实。难道这一切都是他凭空想出来的吗？可是奎刚的抚摸的确是真实可感的，他的手正像欧比旺记忆中那样温暖而长满了茧。奎刚教过欧比旺，当原力给予你一份礼物时不要过于怀疑，不过欧比旺总是忘记这份教导。  
“我能问一下你多大了吗？师——奎刚？”欧比旺甩了一下自己的脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点儿，他差点就把“师傅”这个词说出来了。  
“我整二十五岁。”奎刚看到欧比旺目不转睛的盯着他看，忍不住笑了出来。  
“二十五？”欧比旺重复了一下，眨了眨眼睛。奎刚正是在二十五岁这年在Telos VI星碰到了还是一个小男孩的扎纳托斯（Xanatos）。“我二十五岁的时候还是个绝地学徒呢。”欧比旺假装用这句话掩饰刚刚的失神。“那你成为绝地武士还不久吧。”  
“只有几年而已。我十岁的时候开始做绝地学徒。”奎刚回答说，“公平的说，你也该回答我一个问题。拉尔斯大师，你多大年纪啦？”  
欧比旺仔细的看了看奎刚，嘴角笑了一下，“我四十岁了。”  
“四十了。”奎刚给了欧比旺一个他不能理解的眼神，依旧使欧比旺的心率开始加速。  
当他们吃完了饭，奎刚开始接近欧比旺。奎刚开始抚摸欧比旺伤口附近的皮肤，抚摸欧比旺的后背和身侧。欧比旺试着继续保持呼吸平静。他能够感觉到周围原力的变化，因为奎刚开始温柔的将愈合原力注入欧比旺的伤口。不过实际上他感觉不到原力对他伤口愈合的影响，止痛药的副作用让他的感官变得迟钝。但是他确实觉得自己比之前更有力了。奎刚以前一直否认自己有原力治疗的天赋，不过欧比旺觉得那是师傅为了不被圣殿的医者招募走而想出来的借口。他的师父出任务时经常需要给自己包扎。  
虽然欧比旺的身体还没有完全好起来，但是他自己也可以勉强继续剩下的治疗了。奎刚笑了笑，收回了自己的手。欧比旺突然间发现自己十分厌恶和奎刚失去肢体触碰的感觉。他把手放到奎刚的胳膊上来阻止奎刚。  
“再一次谢谢你，奎刚。”欧比旺说，“为了打开圣殿我消耗了太多的原力，看来建造洛塔圣殿的人没太考虑方便用户啊，哈哈哈。”他一边笑一边眨眨眼睛。奎刚皱眉，并陷入了沉思。  
“我来到圣殿门口的时候，门就自动为我打开了。”奎刚歪了歪脖子，“我本来还在想我是不是有能力打开圣殿的门进来呢，我听说需要两个原力使用者才有可能打开殿门。”奎刚又笑了，说道：“一定是原力指引我让我来帮你。原力使我们生命的轨迹交汇了。”奎刚的手划过欧比旺的胳膊，抓住了欧比旺的手掌。  
“看来原力确实是这么安排的。”欧比旺轻柔地说。奎刚又投来了那个他不理解的眼神，他的心跳开始加速。奎刚探过身来，亲了他一口。欧比旺忍不住轻轻地叫出了声。这个吻简短而又纯洁。“你几乎对我一无所知。”欧比旺说，他的声音哽咽了一下。  
“但是你好像对我了解颇多……你看我的那副表情，好像你已经认识我。我有种感觉，你确实是认识我的。”奎刚摇头。欧比旺发出悲痛的声音，他举起手，埋进奎刚的头发，拽着奎刚亲了上去。  
这一次的吻少了一些天真与单纯。他们在互相品尝。欧比旺的呼吸急促，他想要靠的更近。于是奎刚抱着欧比旺到了床上。欧比旺又向后撤了一下，他喘不过气。他虔诚地抚摸着奎刚的脸，看着他。  
“看见了没？就是现在你的这幅表情。”奎刚伸手摸着欧比旺的腰，小心地避开了伤口。“没有人这样看过我，仿佛是你一直在想念着我。”  
“我就是一直在想念着你。”欧比旺不动声色地道，他扑上前去，把奎刚压在医疗床上，倚着他索要着另一个吻。他把全身的重量都压在奎刚身上，来回的亲吻着奎刚下巴上的胡茬。这时候的奎刚还没有留起他印象里的胡子。  
奎刚闻起来和以前一样，欧比旺不禁把脸埋进了奎刚的脖子，叹了口气。他感受到奎刚的手滑过他的发丝和裸露的背部。同时他的原力屏障也感受到奎刚的原力如卷须般轻轻伸了过来，仿佛在请求进入的许可。欧比旺上次放下屏障允许别人进入他的思想已经是很多年以前了，那次是安纳金。  
有那么一会儿，一想到可以再次用原力感受奎刚的心，欧比旺就几乎无法呼吸。欧比旺走神的时间也许有点长，他感受到奎刚退缩了，面露歉色。欧比旺摇头，迎了上去，一边亲他一边降低了心里的原力屏障。现在他们可以在原力中感受到彼此。这一个奎刚和欧比旺所认知的奎刚有些不一样。曾经的奎刚是他的力量之源、精神安慰，也寄托了他所有的钟爱之情。这一个奎刚则充满了激情和欢愉，激起了欧比旺内心潜在的保护欲望。真是太美妙了，是一种独属于他的美妙，欧比旺想到这里已然开始打颤。  
欧比旺有种罪恶感。他发现奎刚很喜欢他们现在的体位，较矮小的欧比旺趴在奎刚宽阔的身形上。奎似乎也很喜欢他顺着喉咙一路吻下来时胡子蹭上去的感觉，很喜欢他咬着他的喉结的感觉。这一咬让年轻的绝地忍不住弓起了身子。欧比旺咽了咽口水。他一只手悄悄溜进了奎刚上衣的领子里，并强迫着自己的手不要颤抖。他触摸着温暖而干燥的皮肤，触摸着衣服下面的胸毛。  
奎刚叹了口气，双手向下移动，解开腰带，然后帮着欧比旺一起褪下了自己的袍子。欧比旺把手掌放在奎刚宽大的胸膛上，双手不停地探索着。他又用嘴唇沿着双手的摸过的皮肤留下了一连串亲吻。“奎。”他对着奎刚的皮肤喘息，发出不满的哼哼声，奎刚抓着他的头发的力气有点太大了。欧比旺几乎不能动弹，过了一会儿才呼了一口气。  
“这是不是太过了？”奎刚问他，抱着欧比旺的脑袋，并将自己的头也靠过去。欧比旺看到奎刚关心的表情。  
欧比旺给了他一个微笑，“当然啦。”欧比旺说，“但是我想我需要这样，前提是你做的足够好。”欧比旺一边说一边任自己的双手在奎刚的身上漫游。自他上一次触摸其他人，已经有很长时间了，甚至比他让别人碰自己的时间还长。奎刚轻轻地用两个手指按着欧比旺左脸上的痣。这个手势太像他的师傅了，欧比旺努力憋回突如其来的眼泪。奎刚对他微笑着点头，弯腰再次吻住他。  
“我也需要。”奎刚向他保证道。欧比旺相当确定他说的这句话并不是真的，但是他并不想要去争论，于是他咽下了想说的话。他能感受到奎刚的欲望，这才是重要的事情。他眼前的人虽然不是他爱过的那个人，但是他身上有着他的一部分。他是原力给予的礼物，一份当他重新回到自己独自承受孤独的生活之后可以珍惜回味的礼物。

***

奎刚现在几乎没有任何多余的精力可以想其他事情，因为本已经降下了他的原力屏障。奎刚在过去曾经有过情人。虽然羁绊是被禁止的，但是性当然是不被禁止的。他有过很多同伴，通常是他的朋友或者同辈绝地。  
但是这一次不一样。  
本爱他，无法解释地、不可思议地，爱他。这份爱没办法隐藏起来。事实上奎刚自己也不确定本知不知道在他每一个吻、每一个手势里都显露出爱意。奎刚完全不知道这是为什么，但是也无法否认，本对他的爱仿佛海浪一样涌来，几乎将他溺在里面。他从不知道还有这样的爱存在，又如此令他陶醉。  
奎刚全身紧绷，本轻咬着他的乳头。强烈的痛感以及本的胡子在他胸口摩擦的软软的感觉，融合成了另一种愉悦感。他又开始不由自主的抓本的头发。本只是轻声的哼哼，使自己的肉体紧靠着奎刚，轻轻地扭动胯部。一张医疗床上是躺不下两个人的，但是在上面的这位绝地大师不知怎么的就是做到了。本一路吻下来，吻过胸口，吻到平坦的小腹，奎刚发出一声声呻吟。奎刚低头看他，正迎上了那双浅蓝绿色的眼睛向上看的眼神，奎刚惊叹一般的吸了一口气。本故意吻了一下肚脐的下方，然后开始把奎刚的裹腿向下拉拽。奎刚点头同意，他已无法转移自己的目光。他能通过原力感受到本的快感，本正用鼻子蹭弄着他下体的毛发。奎刚见此情景，阴茎开始抽动。本则开始埋头轻声发笑，这让奎刚更加的愉悦。他的头向后仰过去，对着天花板傻笑。  
“你真是……太美了。”本叹了口气，然后用头隔着内裤蹭了蹭他的阴茎。他一边发出嗯嗯的声音一边舔着内裤。奎刚的胯几乎不能停止颤动，差点把本扔到床下面去。本看起来只是把这当做对他的鼓励，他拽着奎刚的裹腿和内裤把它们完全脱掉。他呻吟着舔掉了前液然后把他放入了嘴里。本的嘴里又热又滑，他的胡子轻轻地刺激着奎刚阴茎的下侧，这一切都让奎刚颤抖。奎刚发出了一声低吼，连他自己都不知道自己可以发出这样的声音，他又从原力里感知到了本十分满意。  
“西斯操的！”奎刚觉得自己快要窒息了，他高高的弓起身子，本用嘴唇包住他，开始吮吸。“求你了。”奎刚说，但是他完全不知道他在央求什么。当本起身的时候，奎刚已经带着些哭腔，但他完全不感到羞耻。毕竟这个人舌头上的功夫有点儿太好了。  
“我想让你实实在在地上我。”本告诉他，“上”这个字用他精致的声音说出来显得软软的，但是又由于他刚刚做的事情而些微显得有些粗野。奎刚想到这里又不禁颤栗起来。他全部的注意力都被这个正坐在他的膝盖上、面带迷恋而温暖的笑靥的年长绝地吸引过去。他又感受到山海一般的爱意，差点使他无法自持。“我很想要在你上面，但是我刚缝合完伤口，恐怕身体状况有些不合适。”他继续说道。奎刚又在低吟，用胳膊遮住了自己的眼睛。  
“如果你继续说这样的话，你马上就要被骑了。”奎刚告诉他。说着他举起胳膊，给了本一个假装的怒视。本假笑了一下，就紧紧抓住奎刚的下体，奎刚大叫着挺起了身子。  
“你还是一个年轻人。我相信我可以我可以让你东山再起。”本说。奎刚听到这个双关语，想到话语的含义，立起身子抱住了本，给他印了一个深深的吻。他的胳膊环住本的腰，交换了位置，把本放躺在床上。他沿着他的肩膀一下下的亲吻，在他的肩膀上奎刚发现了很多疤痕。  
“对此我毫不怀疑。”奎刚保证地说。“你和我以前有过的情人都不一样。”他亲在了他的胸骨上一条长长的疤痕旁边。“不过为什么我们不先试试这个呢？”奎刚起身离开了医疗床，很快找到了一些医用级润滑液。当他转身看着本时，这个男人已经脱掉了剩下的衣物，安静的坐在床的一端。奎刚盯着他，空咽了几下口水。说实在的，他才是他们中美丽的那一个啊。  
“来吧。”本笑着说，他仿佛男孩子一般的的微笑简直能让人心脏停跳。他伸手想要奎刚。奎刚走上前去，本把他拉近自己，站在他张开的双腿之间，抓住他的双手，并放到自己的大腿上。奎刚把他的拇指按在他大腿上的一个环形的伤疤附近，然后抱着本向床上倾斜，他不停地亲吻，不停地舔。接着他打开了润滑液，抹在他的手指上。本一定是觉得他太磨蹭了，于是他抓起奎刚的手腕，拉到他想要的地方。奎刚笑出了声，把手指按进本的身体里，一下就伸进去两根手指。本突然嘶嘶地吸了口气，奎刚见状赶紧停手。  
“我很抱歉。”他说道。然后在他的脸上印下一个个吻，又温柔地靠的更近。  
“不，不。我并不是被弄痛了……只是……天哪你的手指可真长。”本一边急喘，一边扭动着身体。奎刚看到本这个样子心里一阵兴奋激动，倚靠在本的身上亲吻他的脖子。  
“我很高兴你能同意。”奎刚轻声笑着。他张开那两根手指，开始寻找本的敏感点，渴望着想要看到更多本的反应。他想要慢慢来，但是他已经心急如焚，迫不及待的要进入本的身体感受他。他又伸入一根手指，本开始呻吟，扭着臀部以期手指进入的更深。奎刚舔了舔嘴唇，“我以为你想要饶了你的这些刚缝合的伤口呢。”他一边笑一边用原力把本钉在床上。本倒抽一口气，他那双浅色而又多变的眼睛突然紧闭。  
“我觉得绝地议会是不会认可这么使用原力的。”本也给奎刚回报以一个微笑。“前戏够了。”本坚定地说，同时打破了奎刚的原力控制，他抓住奎刚的头发，把他拉近自己。“请操我吧。”本贴着奎刚的嘴说道，然后亲了他一下。奎刚用手指上多余的润滑液给自己做了润滑。他挺起身子，开始顶住本的入口。他哼哼着，本又开始抓着他的头发抽气。这种感觉刺激着奎刚，他一下子全推了进去，这比他预想的速度要快得多。本小声的叫出声，奎刚咬紧牙关才控制住自己没有射出来。他一直没有动弹，直到他感觉到本的双腿环在自己的腰上，本的手抚摸着自己的脸颊。  
“我没事。深呼吸，奎刚。”本说道，他的声音充满了欲望的暗示和挑逗。奎刚向前推了推胯部，急躁的用手托住本的屁股，试着把本稳稳地抱住。“哦……请继续动吧。”本在奎刚的怀里要求道。奎刚严肃地看了他一眼，又用原力将他固定住。本则用原力同时抚摸奎刚的全身。  
“F-Fuck”奎刚说话开始结结巴巴，他以一种急切地速度抽出又插入，他已经没办法再忍下去了。他从原力里感觉到本因为打破了他的自制力而感到心满意足，他身上的那些本用原力形成的看不见的手也消失了。为了不迷失在自己的欲望里，奎刚决定换一个角度，本一直紧紧地抱着他。不过本对于奎刚的反应都显得十分高兴，这让奎刚很难不迷失在自己的欲望里。  
当奎刚找到正确的角度时，他马上就知道了，因为本用一种他听不懂的粗粝的语言骂了一句。奎刚觉得自己还是很有语言天赋的。不过当本正在夹着他进进出出的时候，奎刚根本就不愿意腾出脑力想这件事情。奎刚在原力中摸索着在本的阴茎周围形成了一圈压力。他一下一下的更加用力的顶着本的前列腺。奎刚由此得到了另一句咒骂和一个急切而慌乱的吻。奎刚能感觉到他自己的高潮来的太快了。他在原力中和本小心地分享了一部分这强烈的感觉，以此来告诉本他快要到了。本喘息着，抓住奎刚的头发，有了奎刚分享给他的快感，他也到达了极限。奎刚感受到温热的液体溅在他们的肉体之间，本的身体紧绷着，在原力里拽着奎刚也到达巅峰。奎刚低吼着，把头埋在本的肩膀里，留下了一记咬痕。  
奎刚差点儿就没控制住自己摔向他身下的男人。本抬起头看着他，露出头脑不清的笑，紧接着就栽倒在一旁的医疗床上。奎刚看着眼前的本，本浑身是汗，几乎在发光，围绕着他的原力像是弹奏着愉悦的乐曲，这一景象让奎刚一时惊讶地呆住不动。他弯腰亲了本一下，然后在他的身旁坐下。他身躯太过庞大，没办法躺在本的身旁。于是他轻轻地咕哝了一句，然后调整了一下坐姿。本笑出了声，把头枕在奎刚伸出的胳膊上。  
本把手放在奎刚的胸膛，他们两人安静的坐了很长时间。  
“谢谢你。”本说道。然后奎刚惊讶的发现他被本原力催眠了，由于他的原力护盾依然对本降低着，他立刻就睡着了。  
当他醒来的时候，本•拉尔斯，和一切他的踪迹都不见了。如果不是身上的酸痛和一些痕迹，奎刚一定会怀疑这是某种精心策划的原力幻象。这一切对于一个梦来说也太真实了。

***

当欧比旺回到塔图因，他又一次连续几个小时只是坐在拉尔斯的农场附近的山丘上，看着贝露和欧文做他们的日常农活。当卢克宝贝离门廊很近的时候，他偶尔能看到一眼卢克的金发。这一整天，他的手指一直都在按着这个奎刚在他肩膀留下的，正在褪去，但是非常真实咬痕。  
第二天，欧比旺在冥想。他突然清楚地听到了奎刚师傅的声音，这是自从他来到这个荒芜的星球之后第一次听到奎刚师傅的声音。自此，他在塔图因上的训练开始了。

***

尾声

当奎刚回到了科洛桑的绝地圣殿时，他搜寻了每一个他知道的数据库，试图找到绝地本•拉尔斯。但是都徒劳无获，毕竟洛塔圣殿发生过很多无法解释的奇妙的事情。  
当他第一次看到欧比旺•克诺比时，这个男孩12岁，很凶，是一个愤怒的小斗士。他一次又一次的拒绝了他们之间的纽带。  
在欧比旺成为他的学徒之后，他则的的确确注意到了这孩子的微笑有一种奇异的即视感。  
但是直到欧比旺21岁时，他们一同出一个很长时间的任务，奎刚才意识到他与本之间的联系。他们为了这个任务一直忙了两周，根本没时间刮胡子。当他们安全地回到科洛桑的住处之后，欧比旺从盥洗室出来，浑身洗干净了但是还没来得及刮胡子。奎刚愣住了，更令他震惊的是，他发现自己想起这段三十一年前的回忆依然会脸红。  
“师傅？”欧比旺问，一边眨着眼睛一边弄干自己的学徒辫。他十分疑惑，不明白奎刚师傅为什么突然之间变得很悲痛。  
“没什么，我的徒弟。”他走向欧比旺，轻轻地摸了摸欧比旺脸上的痣。“不过你应该找找你的刮胡刀，你现在看起来像我一样了。”欧比旺笑的合不拢嘴，是像男孩子一般的笑。  
“是的，我的师傅。”欧比旺回答说。接着奎刚走过他的身边，进到盥洗室里。  
奎刚靠在门上，试图理解自己刚刚到底意识到了什么。很明显，本•拉尔斯对他十分熟悉以至于他爱的那么深切。他开始好奇他的徒弟对他的感情。奎刚摇了摇头，决定不要细想沉湎。毕竟……这已经是三十一年以前的事情。而对于欧比旺来说，则是十九年以后的事情。他告诉自己不要脸红，踏进了盥洗室。当他从里面出来时，欧比旺已经刮完了胡子，这让奎刚更容易可以忘记这件事情。

完


End file.
